Wireless technologies exist that allow exchange of data over short distances. Examples include radio-frequency identification (RFID), WiFi, and Bluetooth. These technologies have been used in a number of different applications including some applications related to providing location information. As an example, RFID has been used to provide location information that can be used for navigation in places where the capabilities of global navigational satellite system (GNSS) receivers are limited (see, for example, U.S. Publication No. 2011/0043373, filed Aug. 20, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes). WiFi has also been used to provide location information that can be used in similar situations (see, for example, P. Bahl and V. N. Padmanabhan, “RADAR: an in-building RF-based user location and tracking system,” Proceedings of 19th Annual Joint Conference of the IEEE Computer and Communications Societies (INFOCOM '00), vol. 2, pp. 775-784, Tel Aviv, Israel, March 2000). Despite these applications, new and improved applications are constantly sought that allow wireless technologies to provide and use location information.